paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragan/Quotes
Calling Crewmates * "Hey, !" * "!" * "Follow me!" * "Follow me now!" * "Come with me." * "On me, now!" * "This is the way!" * "Follow!" Completing a Heist * "Let's get out of here" * "We sure fucked up this place, in a good way!" * "We got away, and we got some shit with us too, huh?" * "I can't believe we made it out, crazy!" * "We are on a roll, motherfuckers!" * "Let's go fucking crazy." * "We kicked ass, we took names!" * "Inside here, come on, run, run!" * "Fuck, that was a rush." * "Not much finesse, but lot of bang!" * "Shit, that was insane!" Using Inspire Skill * "Get off the ground!" * "Get back up and fight!" * "Get off your ass!" * "Hey, hey, faster, faster!" * "Get up already!" * "Faster, guys!" * "Get up!" * "You, get up!" * "The pain is only in your mind!" Special Enemies Bulldozer * "Bulldozer!" * "Fucking dozer!" * "Dozer!" * "Big guy coming!" * "Dozer motherfucker!" * "Dozer spotted!" * "Got a dozer here!" * "Dozer right here!" Killing Bulldozers * "Guys - dozer killed!" * "Dozer out!" * "I killed the dozer!" * "Got the dozer!" * "Big guy down." Tasers * "Taser!" * "Taser-stay back!" * "Look out, Taser!" * "Taser motherfucker!" * "Oh, it's a Taser!" * "Hey! Don't let the Taser get near!" * "That's a taser!" Killing Tasers * "Pugino Taser!" Croatian (killed the Taser) * "I put down the Taser!" * "Killed the Taser!" * "Taser whacked!" Shields * "Shield inbound!" * "Spotted a Shield!" * "Shield!" * "It's a shield!" * "Got a shield over here!" * "We got a shield!" * "It's a damn shield!" Killing Shields * "Got the shield!" * "Shield killed!" * "Shield down." * "Killed the shield!" * "We got the shield!" * "Cut down the shield!" * "Shield out!" Cloakers * "Cloaker!" * "Fucking Cloaker!" * "That's a cloaker!" * "Cloaker sneaking up!" * "Cloaker coming!" * "Cloaker mother fuck!" Killing Cloakers * "Cloaker killed!" * "Cloaker down." * "Cloaker dead!" * "Cloaker out!" Sniper * "Sniper!" * "A sniper!" * "Sniper there!" * "Take cover - sniper!" Killing Snipers * "Sniper down!" * "Sniper dead!" * "Yeah, sniper down." * "Got the sniper!" * "Got sniper dead!" Dominating Guards and Other Law Enforcement * "Cuff yourself!" * "And sit down!" * "Cuffs!" * "Now, cuff yourself!" * "Put on your cuffs!" * "Bracelets!" * "Cuffs on!" Civilians * "Stay!" * "Down" * "Get down!" * "Stay still" * "Now, down!" * "On the ground!" * "Don't show guts or you will show guts!" * "Stay down and we be great friends, huh?" * "Look at the floor!" * "Don't you get up, I'll fucking kill you!" * "Do not make me interest in you." * "Stay put!" * "Don't be a witness, you will be steamrolled." * "Get up, and I kill you!" * "Like a lame donkey!" * "Smart man, stay down. Smart man, stay alive. You smart?" * "Don't fucking move!" * "Hands off the mobile telephones." * "Stay down, or I terminate your contract." * "Lay down!" * "Don't move!" * "Stay down and think happy things." * "Stay down and stay put!" * "Easy now, easy!" * "Sorry for English, you know, but get down or I kill you!" * "I have no problem putting hole in your brain, stay down!" * "Anyone gets off the ground gets capped in the ass." * "Don't make me say it again." * "Get down or get killed!" * "How do you Yankees say ... chill out? Well chill out or I fucking cut you!" * "Face down!" * "Move and I will cut your nose and shove it up you ass so you can smell your own poop!" * "Everyone stay down and stay quiet!" * "Keep relaxing, we having a good time!" * "Close your eyes, go to happy place." * "Faces to ground!" * "Bottoms to sky, yeah?" * "Stay on the ground, or I find a well and throw you in!" * "Bellies on the ground - now!" * "Stay still or be dead. Is a choice, huh?" * "Stay still, or I repaint the floor red, with a hint of brain!" * "Play dead, or this stops being a game!" * "Stay still, Yankees!" * "Be nice to Dragan, huh? Stay down, Dragan like you." Masking Up * "Let's do what we came for..." * "Let's do this, and let's do it well." * "Let's bite more than we can chew..." * "Let's do this, people." * "Let's get to it..." * "Locked and loaded." * "Time for action." * "Let's hit it!" * "Yeah, let's go crazy, huh?" Pager Responses * "The radio is near my crotch ... my boner pressed the button, not me." * "Hello, hello, hey. These shitty Russian radios never work. Fucking junk..." * "I was calling my mom ... thought this was my phone ... silly me." * "I thought I heard something too ... it wasn't you?" * "Sorry, man. Wrong button." * "We are okay, control. Nothing to worry about here." * "Sorry, control. I uh ... I fell asleep on the button." * "Apologies, control. Nothing to report." * "Sorry, control. I think the batteries are dying." * "Hello ... is it me you, looking for? Over." * "We are all fine here, control. How about you?" * "I thought I saw a burglar, but it was just a burger. The spelling confused me." * "Are you sure the call came from here?" * "I thought I saw a robber, but it was a jogger ... they rhyme, so I was confused." * "Everything is cool, maybe your speaker is making things up." * "Thanks for caring, but nothing is going on here." * "Everything is okay, control. I just need writing to the radio. I'm sorry, control. Nothing to worry about here." * "Yeah, I was wondering ... what does a fox say?" * "Nothing to worry about here. Keep controlling, control." * "We all good here, thanks for calling." * "I just tested how hard I could press this button. I think my radio broke." * "I was changing batteries in my radio ... maybe it was that." * "Sorry, all is fine. I'm just hungry. You know my stomach is screaming." * "Hey, sorry, everything is 'kay. Thanks for caring." * "I just called to say ... I love you. Over." * "It's fine, control. I'm new to this." * "Everything is fine here, understand? Fine..." * "Quiet as a grave here, now let me go back to sleep." * "It's okay, control, I was just fooling around." * "Everything's under control, control." * "Everything is great, just great." * "Everything is fine here, control, bug someone else, huh?" Throwables * "Eat ... this!" * "Bombs away!" * "Grenade away!" * "Granata!" Deployables * "Guys, extra ammo here." * "Medic bag here!" * "Here's a first aid kit!" * "I placed a first aid kit here!" * "First aid kit, get your bandaid here." * "Medic bag dropped." * "Ammo bag in place." * "Ammo bag dropped." * "Ammo, right here!" Flashbangs * "Flashed!" Tear Gas * "My eyes hurt like a motherfucker!" * "Fuck me in the eye socket!" * "Argh, this burns like hell!" * "I'm-I'm blind! Come help me out!" * "Argh fuck! Tear gas!" * "My eyeballs are on fucking fire!" * "Watch out, tear gas!" Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Quotes